Kagome's New Adventure
by Anime's Lover KK
Summary: Kagome get's betrayed by group.Her anger and sadness shifts the well and brings her to...
1. Betrayed

**Disclamer**;Twilight Lover Girl KeyKey **Does'nt Own Any Character Except Shima**

**-Inuyasa-**

**"Sango"**

***Miroku***

**#Kikyo#**

**$Shippo$**

**!Everyone!**

**Kagome Po**

**How Could They Betray Me Like This I loved them all like they were apart of my family I loved him especally**

**Flashback**

**I was coming out of the well looking for Inuyasha I was going to reward him with ramen cause he didn't come and get me (P.s She Was In Her World Doing Something very important not school she finished that with straight A's) After Naruku Was killed and the Jewle was shatterd agian by main pryority was to find all of the shards Ohh did I mention Kikyo joined us well every sense she joined everyone has been acting really Sango, usally me and Sango would be real close but now its like she stays away from me like I am some kind of Disease. I guess I am just Imaginig things.I started walking around The Whole forest I finally stop at hearng Inuyasha and my friends vocies -What a dumb bitch she doesn't relize we only want her to get all the Shikon Shards- (for All People Look At The Top At The Signs With the name And You Will No Who Is Talking)$Yea she is pretty dumb$ "I must agree even after me avioding she still didn't understand"#Slayer I must agree# !Us To! I Started Laughing very all stoped what they were saying and gasp as they saw me come out from behind the tree Hahahahaha How funny you you really think you pahetic losers could beat me how funny I was the one who beat narku single arrowly and this s how YOU THANK ME BY BETRAYING ME! Hahaha !Kago_! Shut the fuck up I Don't to hear Next tme we cross paths I Will kill you all.**

**End Flashback**

So here I am running away again not for long tho. I am so glad I did alot of _ (First Person To give me this can help with the next chapter and gets a cookie and faviorite athour from me)And practiced with alot of weapons (Will be listed after story) and learn how to control my powers while looking good (Some of her outfits will be listed) Now to go find Seeshomaru-Sama.

**End Just Kidding Wouldn't do that after all this is a Ceil And Kagome**

I started West I taveled for at least 4 hours on foot and started To get tierd SHIMA! All of a sudden a cute cat the total oppisite of Kirrar with a bayb blue cresent moon appered in a large Kagome was in the air she started remebering the naraku battle

**Flashbacks**

**Sango came running in. "Yo guys Naraku is coming into the village with a horrid of demons" -Ok lets go you guys- I Started to get up -Wench sit donw we don't need you this is our battle nat yours (Guess who)- Lady Kagome he right you should sit with Kadea and the kids* No I want to help !No! and they all left with irrated looks that I have Never seen before I put up a big barrier around the area they were fighting and they were losing I only had one arrow a little bit of energy and a broken hand becasue we fought a very powerful cat demon the day before I pulled back that arrow with a loud hiss and hit the baby in Kanna's arm with out hurting her(I Like Hakudoshi Kagura and Kanna) **


	2. Dark angel

Anime Lover kk :The Answer To The Question Is Training She Did Alot Of Traning So I Get A Cookie

Kagome: Well Plz Share

Ceil:Yea Give Me Piece Of That Never

Anime Lover Kk: Well Do The Disclaimer and I Will Give YouGuys One

Kagome & Ceil: Anime Lover Kk Does not own any anime or character excpet Shima Thank you. NOW GIVE US A COOKIE

Flashback

Sango came running in. "Yo guys Naraku is coming into the village with a horrid of demons" -Ok lets go you guys- I Started to get up -Wench sit donw we don't need you this is our battle nat yours (Guess who)- Lady Kagome he right you should sit with Kadea and the kids* No I want to help !No! and they all left with irrated looks that I have Never seen before I put up a big barrier around the area they were fighting and they were losing I only had one arrow a little bit of energy and a broken hand becasue we fought a very powerful cat demon the day before I pulled back that arrow with a loud hiss and hit the baby in Kanna's arm with out hurting her(I Like Hakudoshi Kagura and Kanna)The baby died and so did Naraku Great Job Guys I Said (Liar) -Wench didn't we tell you to stay away- "Yea Kagome This Wasn't your fight" But I Help didn't I No now Kikyou Won't be revenged properly- Well I am sorry for helping you Sango Miroku Shippo Your Happy I Helped Right They Looked Everyone said NO Ohhhh I am day I went home crying that day.

How Dare they I said Shima stopped and went down what's wro I was cut off By Sesshomaru and his grown mate Rin Rin I Said we ran to each other and hugged how are you doing is Sesshomaru taking care of you. Rin Said "Of Course he is sometimes he can be a little stiff though" Imuto why are you not with that half breed brother of mine" "because he and all the rest of that stupid group of worshipers decide to betray the sweet loving and kind miko for a vase if they liked them so much I would of bring a smaller quieter one from my home anyway I'm gone Guys I don't think I am Coming back" "Ok Kagome see you In The Future" "Yea Later"

Shima and I jumped threw the well but instead of the colour being blue it was orange. i started to feel different and my clothes getting heavier and hotter and instead a Shima being a cat she turned into a

To Be continued

"A Gourges Blond headed maid and my body one of a twelve year old Shima is that you" yea,kagome is that you"Yea"And Look Up " Oh My God I Don't Think Were 500 yrs in the futer Shima " "Me Ethier" Thats Ok Shima Jump Out and jump back in please" "Yes My Lady" When she did that nothing happend " OMG were stuck in this nutball" Huh Shima Lets Get Out and find out where we are""Yes My Lady"

Kagome Pov

Shima and I went around the town looking for a place with some information until we saw a creepy place with a sexy little boy his even sexier butler and asian looking couple a red head and an ugly brown haired butler

Wow "Shima"Yes My Lady" "Your Salavating" "oh"(She Was Looking At Sebastian Not Ceil Pedophialle Much) She wiped the spit and we walked over there time to pull out the cute act "Excuse me( Imagen akihisa's Puppy dog eyes )Can You tell me what's going on I said cutely "Oh my little girl this no place for you but if you want to know ok" said a common looking woman There Is A Person who they call Jack the Riper He Murders Prostitutes SoThe Queen Sent Her Roaly gaurd dog to come find out who it is" what you mean that kid " "Yes" Shima you want to go check it out" yea" "Wait Kagome" "Huh Aniki how did you find me I followed your energy so" "So Why Did You Stop Me When Your Done I Want youto come to my estate these are the directions ok thanks anikiIm Going to tell the queen your going ""Oh and Kagome" "yes You are something called a dark Angel"He Whisperd Here let me unlock your memory" "Ok Thank you and Shima is part hellbutler thanks again Aniki "well get inside before the boy and watch out he is after revenge just make sure help him" Ok thank you aniki"

Meand Shima walked infront of the building next to the red head it said got inside before the boy and he and his crue walke in after us" "Excuse me mss but this is no place for a young lady I turend to him and said excuse me sir this is no place for a young man" Shima Giggled "Not Funny" "Sorry" "Whatever"

"Excuse me I take it your the undertaker" "Uhhhhh Yea i'm the undertaker" "Great Just Great" "So What do you need a casket" "no I want to see the jack ripers work" "well young lady you will have to make me laugh"


End file.
